Me Estoy Enamorando
by Rossy Castaneda
Summary: ¿Puede alguien enamorarse después de una traición que marco su vida? Acompáñame y descubrámoslo juntas ;) Este es un Song Fic basado en la canción "Me Estoy enamorando del Grupo La Mafia". 100% TerryFic. Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras, Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Me Estoy Enamorando

By Rossy Castaneda

Sinópsis

Candice White Ardley, es una joven pediatra que le cerró las puertas al amor, luego de la traición de quien fuera su novio en sus tiempos como estudiante Universitaria.

Durante los años siguientes, se refugió en el mundo de los Fanfiction, con el pasar del tiempo comenzó a escribir historias de amor de su personaje preferido de Hollywood, las cuales solo podían ser reales en el mundo de ficción ya que en la cruel realidad, el amor, según ella no existía.

Luego que uno de los productores le mostrara una página en donde sus fanáticas escribian historias de ficción, Terruce Graham, un famoso actor de Hollywood, se ve sumamente atraído por las historias de un usuario de nombre "Pequeña Pecosa".

Luego de leer todas sus historias, Terry, como sus amigos mas cercanos solían llamarlo, siente la necesidad de indagar mas sobre la verdadera identidad de "Pequeña Pecosa", razón por la cual, regresa a New York después de años de ausencia y lo que descubre lo deja pasmado.

_**Nota...**_

—_**Hola, hola chicas bellas, aquí estoy de nuevo en esta nueva aventura, la cual espero sea de su total agrado ;), es un song Fic basado en la canción "Me Estoy Enamorando del Grupo La Mafia"... después de tanto pensarlo finalmente me decidí a escribirlo y compartirlo con ustedes.**_

—_**Nos estamos leyendo ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Me Estoy Enamorando

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Uno

—Terry tienes que leer esto —Robert su amigo y productor le mostró su laptop.

—Robert no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías —respondió el actor negando con la cabeza.

—Te aseguro que esta vez no se trata de ninguna tontería.

—Está bien, está bien, ¿de que se trata? —preguntó escéptico.

—Es un blog de fanfics —respondió el director.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? —preguntó el guapo actor arqueando una de sus cejas.

—Todo —respondió Robert abriendo el blog —en especial esta usuaria de nombre Pequeña Pecosa.

—¿Pequeña Pecosa? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—Eso dice aquí —respondió el director mostrando la cuenta —tines que leer los fanfics que esta chica escribe —Robert rió —¡Por Dios!, son fabulosos, dignos de llevarlos a la pantalla grande —abrió una de las historias y se la mostró —y eso no es todo —dijo con evidente emoción.

—¡Ah, no!

Robert negó con la cabeza..

—Sus historias tienen tanta aceptación que a las fans de "El Magnate" no les interesa que la protagonista sea una chica diferente a la de la película original —rió —tienes que leer los comentarios en cada capítulo son simplemente sensacionales, es mas te leeré unos cuantos —Robert se aclaró la garganta —Fabiola A. dice —¡Oh Por Dios! Con todo ese paquete no necesito más —Terry abrió los ojos con sorpresa —Yeszai P. dice —quien quisiera ser Andy y estar así con ese bombón —Robert rió —Letty Za. dice —que envidia, tanta carne y yo a dieta —escucha este otro —FantasiaC dice —¡Oh por Dios! Me siento como un perrito de carnicería, tanta carne y yo sin poder comerla.

—¡Eh! —Terry le arrebató la laptop —trae aquí —abrió otro de los comentarios que llamó su atención —Cecilia Lag. —¡MMM! Mi bello Magnate yo te comería completito si dejar caer siquiera las migajas —siguió su lectura —Oli4 —Duro Andy acábalo, que no le queden ganas de ir por nadie más, muévete despacio, acelera tus movimientos poco a poco hasta que lo hagas perder la cabeza —¡Santo Cielos! —Terry comenzó a reír a todo pulmón con cada comentario que leía.

—Si quieres leer las historias completas debes abrir tu propia cuenta —dijo Robert luego de recuperar su laptop en tanto Terry reía a boca de jarra.

—Has logrado despertar mi curiosidad, abriré una cuenta y leeré en la comodidad de mi cama —dijo Terry.

En cuanto llegó a su casa, Terry se dirigió a su habitación, tomó su laptop y tras encenderla abrió el blog de fanfics —. Siguiendo cada uno de los pasos, el guapo actor de Hollywood creó una cuenta y siguió el perfil de Pequeña Pecosa.

—Veamos, ¿con cual de estas historia comenzaré? —se preguntó mientras leía uno a uno los títulos —Esta, "La preferida del Magnate" —dijo al recordar los comentarios en esa particular historia —Muy bien —dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

La historia era tranquila y fluida hasta que llegó al capítulo seis...

"Graham sentó a Andy a horcajadas entre sus piernas y lentamente comenzó a desnudarla, con sus manos ágiles, el guapo Magnate logró su cometido, sus labios se deslizaron desde el blanco cuello de la joven rubia de hermosos y expresivos ojos verdes hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus expuestos senos.

Bebió del nectar de cada uno de ellos provocando que la joven mujer, jadeara y se retorciera de placer y rozara su endurecido y bien dotado miembro viril.

Las manos de ella adquirieron vida propia y con la misma rapidez que él la desnudo, ella, poniéndose de pie hizo lo mismo.

El guapo magnate gimió al sentir las suaves y pequeñas manos de ella recorriendo todo su cuerpo desnudo, su pene dio un brinco en el momento en que ella acercó sus labios y depositó un sensual beso en la punta de este".

—¡Santo Dios!, Terry dejó la lectura, pues su amigo de entrepierna comenzó a vivir el momento como si aquello fuese una realidad y no un fanfic — vaya que eres buena escribiendo Pequeña Pecosa —dijo entre risas mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el endurecido paquete debajo de su pantalón —Creo que es mejor que deje la lectura por hoy o terminaré derramándome con tanta descripción.

Pasaban de las once de la noche cuando su celular sonó.

—Diga —respondió perezosamente.

—Candy, Candy ¿has visto quien ha comenzado a seguirte en tu cuenta de Fanfics?.

—¡Por Dios Annie!, ¿me despiertas a mitad de la noche para hacerme esa pregunta?, ¿es en serio? —Te recuerdo que debo descansar apropiadamente, mi turno en el hospital comienza a las 4 de la mañana, así que si me disculpas debo dormir —Dijo sin dar tiempo a que su amiga dijera una sola palabra.

Comenzaba a quedarse dormida cuando su celular sonó nuevamente.

—Diga —respondió de mala gana

—Candy soy Patty.

—Debe de ser algo muy importante para que me llames a esta hora Patty, dime, ¿la abuela Martha se encuentra bien? —preguntó mas dormida que despierta.

—Si ella se encuentra perfectamente —Respondió su amiga.

—Entonces, ¿cual es la razón de tu llamada?.

—¿Candy, has revisado tu cuenta de fanfics?

¡Ay no! —pensó —¿era a caso que sus dos amigas se habían puesto de acuerdo?, las conocía tan bien que sabía que si no las dejaba hablar, la estarían llamando en turnos por el resto de la madrugada.

—A ver dime, quien ha comenzado a seguirme —rodó los ojos.

—El mismísimo Terruce Graham.

—Si claro —respondió la joven rubia escéptica.

Al advertir su tono de incredulidad Patty aclaró.

—Es el protagonista de "El Magnate"

—¡Oh vamos Patty!, —¿sabes cuantas cuentas con ese nombre existen?

—Candy pero este si es...

—Si, si, si, está bien, te creo — la interrumpió —ahora si me disculpas debo colgar —dijo sin más, dando por terminada la llamada y apagando el celular de lo contrario sus amigas no la dejarían dormir.

Tres semanas después...

Luego de leer la última historia, Terry sintió la gran necesidad de saber más sobre aquella escritora, razón por la cual, contactó a un viejo amigo y ex compañero de Universidad con conocimiento en informática.

Y Como la paciencia no era una de las virtudes del joven y guapo actor, una tarde, luego de grabar la escena final de su nueva película, tomó su celular y llamó a su amigo.

—Y bien Charlie, ¿que me tienes?

—Lo siento Terry, no he podido descodificar por completo la cuenta que me pediste, tu Pequeña Pecosa hizo un excelente trabajo —curvó sus labios —al parecer es experta en informática o quizás toda una hacker.

—¿No has logrado obtener ni un solo detalle?

—Uno solo —respondió Charlie al otro lado del auricular.

—Te escucho —respondió el guapo actor.

—El usuario se conecta desde aquí.

—¿Estas seguro?.

—Completamente.

—Muy bien, en ese caso aprovecharé mi estancia en New York —sonrió —mientras visito a mis padres me daré a la tarea de buscar por mi cuenta a la Pequeña Pecosa.

—Suerte con eso amigo —respondió Charlie —y si necesitas mi ayuda ya sabes donde buscarme.

—Te lo agradezco Charlie.

Finalmente su semana de guardia concluyó y luego de una larga ausencia en el blog de Fanfics, Candy ingresó a su cuenta.

Sus ojos se posaron en un nombre de usuario en particular "T.G.E.M"

Y como la curiosidad era su mayor virtud...abrió cada uno de los comentarios, sonrió al leer la respuesta de sus amigas.

—¡Dios del cielo! —dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza, —eran solo las iniciales de un nombre, "T.G.E.M" las cuáles posiblemente eran una combinación de los nombres de dos socios de su hermano mayor Albert quienes la embromaban cada que tenia oportunidad de hacerlo, Thomas Estvenson y Michael Gerald, aunque claro el apellido de Tom era si la "E" pero ¡bah!, si en redes sociales todo el mundo podía ser quien se le pegara la regalada gana, podían también cambiar la estructura de su apellido, ella era un buen ejemplo, ni se llamaba Pequeña Pecosa, ni era escritora, su nombre real era Candice White Ardley y era una pediatra del Hospital San José —ahí está —dijo entre risas —como es posible que piensen siquiera que se trata realmente del protagonista de "El Magnate" —¿Que puede hacer un hombre tan famoso como él perdiendo su valioso tiempo en leer mis boberías? —¿pero y si realmente es él? —¡bah! —bufó —tonterías —dijo.

Posicionó sus dedos en el teclado de su laptop y comenzó a responder uno a uno los mensajes —. Tener contacto con sus seguidores a travez de aquella red, la relajaba en gran manera y le permitía escapar de su realidad, una en la que para ella, el amor no existía, al menos no para ella, dejó de creer en esas tonterías luego que novio le pintara los cuernos mas grandes que alguien puede imaginar.

Cuan tonta había sido entonces en creer a ojos cerrados en aquel par de traidores que se revolcaban frente a sus propias narices ¿Como había sido tan ciega? Estaba tan sumida en sus estudios que no advirtió aquella traición.

Cuanto le dolió escuchar de labios de Anthony todas aquellas palabras de desprecio, influenciado por las malas intenciones de Niel y su hermana Elisa con quien su ex novio terminó revolcándose —; fue a partir de esa traición que ella le cerró las puertas al amor y se obligó a si misma a no creer en las palabras de ningún hombre.

Aquella traición fue la causa principal para que ella se mudara a New York y continuar en aquella ciudad sus estudios de medicina general, especializarse años mas tarde en la rama de pediatría para posteriormente radicar en aquella ciudad que la cobijó tan bien desde el primer día que llegó.

¡Ah!, pero el colmo de los colmos, fue cuando el imbécil de Anthony se presentó en la Universidad, para según él hacer las pases con ella y comenzar de nuevo, como si ella fuera un plato de segunda mesa.

Tres toques a la puerta de la biblioteca en donde se encontraba, hicieron que dejara de lado lo que estaba escribiendo.

—Buenos días Candy —saludó una de sus amigas con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola Annie, ¿que te trae tan temprano y por que estas tan feliz?

—Candy, Candy, nos hemos ganado un viaje para asistir al festival del amor en Venecia.

—Nos hemos ganado —repitió la rubia —¿a que te refieres con eso?

—A nosotras y a los chicos —respondió la joven pelinegra.

—Que yo recuerde no he ingresado a ningún concurso —respondió la joven rubia.

Annie comenzó a morderse los labios.

—Verás Candy, tu estabas muy ocupada en tu trabajo, por esa razón Patty y yo te inscribimos en un concurso para escritoras de Fanfics.

—¿Que hicieron que cosa?

Annie tronó los dedos de sus manos con nerviosismo —el primer lugar eran 5 boletos de avión de ida y vuelta a Venecia, con todos los gastos pagados incluyendo un crucero por ciudades cercanas durante una semana y culminando con el carnaval del amor en las calles de aquella hermosa ciudad.

—¿Pero por que lo hicieron?

—Candy el premio era tentador y la verdad no creímos que fuéramos a ganar, ¡Por Dios! Era como tratar de encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

—Annie, ustedes dos saben perfectamente lo que pienso sobre ese tema.

—Oh vamos Candy ya han pasado mas de 6 años desde todo aquello, no crees que es el tiempo suficiente para que te abras a la vida, no puedes simplemente darle la espalda al amor por un tonto que no supo valorarte en el pasado, además te la pasas escribiendo cosas románticas, es evidente que muy en el fondo de ti, sigues creyendo en el amor.

—No lo hago —respondió ella —el amor no existe en la vida real, solo en las historias de ficción.

—¿Crees entonces que Archie y Stair solo juegan a estar enamorados de Patty y de mi?.

—Bueno tal vez existen excepciones y ustedes son un claro ejemplo —respondió.

—Te das cuenta, aunque te niegues en reconocerlo, en el fondo tu sigues creyendo en el amor.

—No Annie —respondió con tristeza —yo me juré que jamás volvería a entregarme a ese sentimiento, no pienso volver a sufrir por nadie, el cariño de los niños internos en el Hospital es mas que suficiente, no necesito el cariño de ningún hombre para ser feliz, con lo que tengo me siento plena.

La tristeza en los ojos esmeraldas eran evidentes para Annie por mas que Candy trataba de esconderla, así que no sería ella quien la forzaría a hacer algo que no deseaba.

—Llamaré a los organizadores del concurso y les diré que renunciamos al premio.

Annie sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar los dígitos del número telefónico.

—Aguarda Annie —Candy le quitó el celular —hemos ganado —le guiñó un ojo —cuando debemos partir? —preguntó.

—Candy no quiero que te sientas obligada a hacer algo que no deseas.

—He trabajado mucho estos últimos meses, así que creo que unas merecidas vacaciones no me vendrían mal —sonrió.

—En dos meses —respondió Annie con una enorme sonrisa.

—Perfecto —respondió la rubia —mañana mismo pediré un tiempo de vacaciones y nos largaremos a Venecia en dos meses.

El repique de su celular hizo que se alejara de la ventana desde donde observaba la ciudad de New York.

—Hola, ¿que respuesta me tienes?.

—Aceptó Terry, en dos meses nos vamos a Venecia.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios.

—Gracias Stair, no sé que hubiera hecho si la ayuda de ustedes, les debo una —dijo y tras conversar unos minutos mas con su antiguo compañero de Universidad, colgó la llamada.

—Te tengo en mis manos Pequeña Pecosa —dijo alzando su copa de whisky —en dos meses, nos volveremos a ver las caras después de tantos años —sonrió —esta vez no te me escaparás o dejo de llamarme Terruce Baker o el pequeño nerd como solías llamarme.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Me Estoy Enamorando

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Dos

—¿A que debo tantas muestras de amor? —su asistente comenzó a reír.

—Raquel, mi visita a la ciudad de New York fue todo un éxito y de no haber sido por la fenomenal idea de Karen y la pronta movilización suya para organizar todo, jamás lo hubiese conseguido.

—Me da gusto saber que todo salió tal y como lo deseabas Terry, es la primera vez en años que te veo realmente feliz.

—Y como no estarlo mujer, por fin la vida me pondrá frente a la joven que me robó el corazón en mis tiempos como estudiante Universitario.

—Lo que no comprendo Terry, es ¿por qué nunca le dijiste lo que sentías y por qué dejaste pasar tanto tiempo para buscarla?

—Porque soy un idiota Raquel, todos estos años creí que se había casado con un desabrido güero que llegó un día a la Universidad buscándola y se presentó como su prometido.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió investigar sobre ella durante todos estos años?

—No tenia caso hacerlo, pues como te lo he dicho antes, la creí felizmente casada —suspiró —bueno pero eso es pasado y ahora debo vivir mi presente y enfocarme en mi futuro, y este sin duda implica que canceles todos los pendientes que tenga durante mi ausencia.

Raquel rió

—A Susana le dará una crisis de histeria cuando se entere que no asistirás con ella a las reuniones pactadas.

—¡Bah! Por mi que se compre un bosque y se desaparezca en él .

Ambos comenzaron a reír.

—Sonaste igual que tu amiga Karen.

—Oh no mi querida Raquel, yo he sido benevolente, ten por seguro que Karen la hubiese metido al horno de fuego donde metieron a los tres jóvenes Hebreos de la Biblia durante el Imperio de Babilonia del Rey Nabucodonosor y te aseguro que Karen no se hubiese movido de la puerta hasta asegurarse que Susana terminara hecha cenizas.

Ambos comenzaron a reír

—Es que realmente, fuera de las cámaras, la muchacha cae tan mal como una patada de mula directo al hígado, es insoportable y creo que las fickers perciben eso, —rió —Pequeña Pecosa es una muestra y la aceptación de las lectoras en cambiar a la protagonista es la cereza del pastel; Susana es bonita, eso no se discute, pero carece de talento y para variar no conecta 100% con todas las personas, de no haber sido por ti, la cinta de El Magnate jamás habría tenido la aceptación y el éxito que tuvo y sigue teniendo hasta el día de hoy, Karen era la actriz indicada para el papel protagónico, hasta hoy sigo sin comprender como demonios Robert le dio el protagónico a esa desabrida muchacha.

—Recuerda que el padre de Susana era en aquel entonces el socio de Robert y eso mi querida Raquel, fue de gran peso para que a Susana le dieran el protagónico aún cuando no lo merecía.

—Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero debo reconocer que la muchacha a mejorado como actriz estos últimos años.

Dos meses mas tarde...

—Terry, en la maleta pequeña te he colocado todo lo que me pediste.

—Gracias Raquel, eres la mejor —depositó un beso en su mejilla —ahora comprendo las palabras de mi madre cuando me dijo que no encontraría otra asistente mas eficiente que tu.

—Eleonor es una exagerada —rió —yo solo cumplo con mis obligaciones como tu asistente, al igual que lo hice con ella antes que se retirara.

—No seas modesta, acepta que eres la mejor de las asistentes y espero que en mi ausencia no te dejes convencer por Karen, sé perfectamente que te ha insistido que trabajes para ella.

—Claro que no —respondió Raquel con una sonrisa —jamás cambiaría al actor mas guapo de Hollywood —le guiño un ojo.

—Eso espero —Terry rió —bueno, te veré en dos semanas y deséame éxito en esta aventura de la vida real.

—Lo tendrás, eso ni lo dudes.

Candy sentía que su trasero se partiría, las largas horas de vuelo desde New York a Venecia se le hicieron eternas, pero finalmente ya estaban en aquel maravilloso lugar.

Sus ojos verdes se maravillaron al contemplar cada uno de los paisajes que quedaban a su paso, los castillos eran realmente unas verdaderas obras de arte, sus habitantes eran personas con una calidez la cual ella jamás había visto.

Se reprendió a si misma el no haber visitado aquella hermosa ciudad antes, pero la verdad que escuchar que era la ciudad ideal para los enamorados, había terminado desanimándola cuando su hermano le propuso visitaran durante sus últimas vacaciones y en su lugar terminaron yendo a las praderas Africanas.

—Al fin hemos llegado —dijo Annie en el momento en que el auto se detuvo frente al hotel donde se hospedarían.

—¡Oh Dios mio! Todo en este lugar es hermoso —Dijo Patty mientras salía del auto.

—Debo reconocer que la ciudad es hermosa y se respira una paz y una tranquilidad incomparable —dijo Candy mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire.

—Vamos chicas, debemos ingresar ahora —Stair y Archie las animaron, tenemos solo tres horas para instalarnos en el hotel y luego salir nuevamente y tomar el crucero.

—No hay manera que yo me quede en la quietud de este maravilloso lugar y disfrute mi estancia a plenitud?

—Olvídalo Candy, tu eres después de todo la ganadora de este viaje y nosotros solo somos tus acompañantes, por lo tanto debes venir con nosotros a no ser que quieras que desperdiciemos el resto del premio —dijo Stair.

Annie y Patty la miraron con ojos suplicantes.

—No claro que no —respondió ella —no les dañaré sus vacaciones.

—Gracias Candy —Annie y Patty la abrazaron.

Horas mas tarde y ya abordo del crucero, Candy caminaba distraídamente por la proa del barco, de pronto su cuerpo chocó contra una roca andando y terminó de bruces en el suelo.

—Lo la..men... —Candy tuvo dificultad para completar la frase y de pronto fue invadida por una vergüenza monumental que la hizo enrojecer hasta la raíz del cabello, frente a ella vestido de la misma manera como lo describió en uno de sus fanfics, se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que Terruce Graham, su actor favorito y el protagonista de sus historias, vistiendo en short de color azul tan intenso como sus ojos, playera desmangada color blanco y una zapatillas masculinas a juego con aquel short que dejaba ver sus hermosas pantorrillas y marcaba el músculo de sus bien formadas piernas y estaba segura que la vista trasera era mejor que la delantera.

—Hola —Saludó él con una sonrisa arrolladora extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie aguantando de manera sorprendente las ganas de reír.

—Te...Te ..—Candy fue incapaz de articular su nombre.

—Vaya al parecer te han comido la lengua los ratones Pequeña Pecosa, sigues siendo la misma joven que recuerdo —respondió

—¡Eh! —masculló ella al tiempo que recordaba a una persona que le llamaba de aquella manera y a quien no volvió a ver el mismo día que mandó al infierno a Anthony..pero aquello era imposible, eran dos personas muy distintas.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian —pasó sus dedos entre sus castaños cabellos —tus pecas son una de ellas, siguen moviéndose alrededor de tu nariz como solían hacerlo en el pasado.

—¿Pequeño Nerd? —dijo Candy incrédula.

—Finalmente te recordaste de mi —le guiñó un ojo de la manera que ella recordaba.

—Como es posible que hayas cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, yo te recuerdo con unos frenillos, unos espantosos espejuelos y tu rostro lleno de espinillas.

—Bueno, debo admitir que todo aquello era solo un pequeño truco de maquillaje y un poco de camuflaje para evitar el asedió de las chicas, no tienes idea lo insoportable que es que no te dejen ni respirar.

—Eres un pretencioso —Candy rió abiertamente tras recuperarse de la impresión recibida.

—No es pretensión Pequeña Pecosa —dijo ofreciendo su brazo para que ella se apoyara en él y juntos caminaran por la proa del barco —la verdad antes que tu llegaras a la Universidad fui víctima de acoso entre mis compañeras y por esa razón me vi obligado a tomar un receso y regresé justo cuando tu llegaste, y lo hice de la manera como me conociste, y vaya que funcionó —rió a todo pulmón.

—Pero como fue que terminaste siendo actor de Hollywood, si hasta donde recuerdo estudiabas la carrera de derecho junto a Stair y Archie.

—La verdad la abogacía no era lo mío, lo hice solo para darle gusto a mi padre —suspiró —mi verdadera vocación era la actuación, uno de mis sueños era convertirme en un gran actor como lo fue mi madre.

—Y lo lograste —dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa.

—Solo uno de ellos —respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Y cual es tu otro sueños pequeño nerd?.

—Conocer en persona a la mejor escritora de fanfics —sonrió —una que se hace llamar Pequeña Pecosa ¿la conoces?

—¡Oh no! —Candy escondió entre sus manos su enrojecido rostro —lo sabes.

—Me he leído todas tus historias y una es mejor que la otra, pero debo confesar que mi favorita es "La preferida del Magnate"

Las mejillas de Candy se encendieron aún más.

—Dime una cosa Candy, la protagonista de ese Fic eres tu ¿verdad?.

—Como crees —rió nerviosamente.

—Sabías que tus pecas se mueven cuando mientes —tocó su pequeña nariz pecosa —Andy, Candy, suenan similar los nombres, ¿no te parece? —entrecerró sus ojos azules — cabello rubio ensortijado, ojos verdes, grandes y expresivos, nariz pequeña salpicada por unas diminutas manchitas marrones.

—yoo...yoo... debo marcharme ahora —dijo alejándose con sorprendente rapidez.

—Te tengo en mis manos Pequeña Pecosa —dijo él riendo entre dientes.

El resto del día, Candy se la pasó encerrada en su camarote, no se le apetecía salir y encontrarse con Terruce Graham quien resultó ser para su sorpresa un viejo conocido quien había descubierto no solo su identidad secreta sino que la protagonista de las historias que escribía, era ella misma.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se levantó mas temprano de lo usual y se dirigió al comedor para tomar el desayuno, rogando al cielo no encontrarse con Terry, pero,sus ruegos no fueron escuchados.

—Buenos días Candy —la voz de Terry a espalda de ella le hicieron dar un respingo.

—Te...rry —sus mejillas se enrojecieron —bu... buenos días —balbuceó —¿que le estaba pasando, por qué la cercanía de Terry la ponía tan nerviosa? —¡Dios! Aquel pequeño nerd y su actor favorito eran la misma persona, aquello era una locura total, algo que aun no lo asimilaba, el actor que personificó a El Magnate era quien le inspiraba a escribir aquellas historias tan, pero tan...no tenía la palabra correcta para describir lo que escribía, bueno si la tenia pero no quería reconocerlo, porque todo aquello era amor, ¡Por Dios! Para que se seguía engañando, El actor Terruce Graham quien resultó ser el Pequeño Nerd, se convirtió en su amor platónico.

—¿Que tal tu noche?

—Bien —musitó.

—¿Que harás durante el día?

—Descansar, supongo —sonrió nerviosamente.

—¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo?

—Quedé de hacerlo con los chicos —respondió con una leve sonrisa.

—Puedo unirme a ustedes, claro si no te incomoda.

—¿Por que habría de incomodarme?

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros —te veo muy nerviosa y juraría que tratas de evitarme —tomó una de sus manos —te ofrezco una disculpa si mi comentario de anoche te sonó impertinente.

¡Dios! Toda ella tembló cuando sintió su cálida mano sosteniendo la suya, Terry pudo sentirlo y cubrió la mano de ella con su mano libre.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿tienes frío?

—Estoy bien —sonrió —ahora si me disculpas —liberó su mano —debo regresar a mi habitación.

—¿No tomarás tu desayuno?

—No, se me fue el apetito —Respondió dándose media vuelta —te veo luego —se despidió.

Terry se quedó observando su andar, Candy estaba muy nerviosa, sonrió de medio lado al imaginar que ella no era inmune a sus encantos después de todo.

No es que fuera un pretencioso, pero con el pasar de los años, había aprendido a leer las reacciones de las jóvenes cuando estaban cerca de él y a Candy sin duda le afectaba su cercanía.

Los ojos de Patty y Annie estuvieron a punto de salir de sus cuencas cuando vieron al actor Terruce Graham de pie frente a ellas, saludando a sus novios de la manera mas natural posible.

—¿Ustedes se conocen?

—Claro —respondió Archie —y ustedes también lo conocen.

—Claro que lo conocemos pero solo a travez de sus películas —respondió Annie sin salir de su asombro.

—Hola Annie, hola Patty.

—¡Por Dios! —sabe nuestros nombres —Patty se abanicó el rostro.

—Por supuesto que lo sabe —respondió Stair rodando los ojos —Es Terry.

—¡Terry! — te refieres a Terruce Baker.

—El mismo —Terry les dirigió una sonrisa.

—¡Ay por Dios! Necesito mis sales —Annie abanicó con mayor fuerza su rostro.

Candy apretó los labios para no reír, pues un día antes ella tuvo la misma reacción.

—Es impresionante como el pequeño nerd ha cambiado ¿verdad?

Ambas chicas asintieron

—Jamás lo hubiera imaginado —repuso Patty.

Mientras cinco jóvenes recordaban entre charla sus tiempos como Universitarios; Candy mantenía una charla interna mientras observaba a Terry sin pestañar siquiera.

¡Dios mío! ¿que es esto que me está pasando? No puede ser amor, o ¿si? Es acaso que me estoy enamorando? No, no, no, es imposible, yo me juré que eso no me volvería a pasar.

—Candy, ¿te sientes bien? —Terry pasó su mano frente a su rostro para llamar su atención.

—Lo lamento, no me siento bien —respondió poniéndose de pie —me duele un poco la cabeza, voy a regresar a mi habitación.

Terry se puso de pie.

—Te acompañaré —ofreció su brazo.

—No hace falta, puedo ir sola —respondió dando el primer paso, pero sintió que el piso dio vueltas alrededor de ella.

—Creo que si necesitas que te acompañe —respondió él sujetándola por la cintura evitando su caída y sintiendo un temblor en el frágil cuerpo de ella ante su contacto.

—Está bien —respondió liberándose —aceptaré tu compañía —su sonrisa era tensa.

Candy aceptó la mano de él y emprendieron la marcha.

—Gracias por tus atenciones Terry.

—No es nada, lo hago con el mayor de los placeres —depositó un beso en el dorso de su mano —¿Te sientes mejor?

—Si, gracias.

—¿Podemos cenar juntos?

—No...—prefiero descansar un poco.

—¿Te veré mañana? Aun debemos ponernos al corriente

—Si claro —respondió ella abriendo la puerta de su habitación

—Hasta mañana entonces —dijo él acercándose a ella y besando su mejilla, sabiendo que, el día de decirle la verdad se acercaba.

Candy cerró la puerta, apoyó su espalda en esta, llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla donde Terry acababa de depositar un beso, cerró sus ojos color esmeralda y acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano y llevo su caricia hasta la comisura de sus labios, preguntándose que se sentiría hacer realidad todo lo que plasmaba en letras en cada una de sus historias en donde evidentemente ella era la protagonista.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Me Estoy Enamorando

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Tres

Final

Los días siguientes Candy, haciendo uso del auto control que había perdido los últimos días, paseó junto a Terry todas las tardes, en donde él le contó cómo había llegado a Hollywood.

Candy reía a todo pulmón con las ocurrencias de Terry.

—Permite que todas tus fans te conozcan tal y cual eres, porque he visto muchas de las entrevistas que te han hecho y realmente no muestras ni la milésima parte de quien realmente eres.

—No —respondió él —es mejor así.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella —creo que a tus fans les encantará conocer esta otra parte de ti, eres un excelente actor y ellas lo saben, muéstrales un poco mas de ti, se tu mismo mas a menudo y... —Candy se dio la vuelta, sujetó sus manos en el barandal del barco y observó el azul de las aguas.

Mientras ella seguía hablando, Terry la observaba detenidamente sin pestañar siquiera.

Ser yo mismo —pensó —el momento de ser yo mismo ha llegado —se animó.

Lentamente, Terry fue extendiendo sus manos y las posó una a cada costado de ella, atrapándola entre el barandal del barco y sus fuertes brazos.

—¿Que haces? —preguntó ella dándose vuelta con rapidez.

Sin dar lugar a que ella reaccionara, Terry acercó sus labios a los de ella, al principio fue solo un roce.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos, pero fue incapaz de decir una sola palabra.

Conforme él aumentaba la presión en aquel primer roce, Candy sintió que los cerrojos en donde tenía resguardado su corazón, comenzaban a ceder, y antes que el último de ellos cediera, recuerdos de la traición y los años de infelicidad invadieron su mente, dando paso a un miedo de permitirse sentir nuevamente lo que era amar.

El corazón de Terry palpitaba al punto que parecía que iba a salir de su pecho, estaba tan entregado a aquel beso hasta que sintió como ella luchaba por liberarse hasta que finalmente lo consiguió.

El sonido de una fuerte bofetada impactada en una de sus mejillas lo hizo volver del mundo de ensueño en donde se encontraba.

—¿Por que lo has hecho? , lo has echado todo a perder —los ojos de ellas estaban nublados por las lágrimas que retenía.

—Me dijiste que fuera yo mismo y eso es lo que he hecho —la sujetó de sus manos —Me he callado todo lo que siento desde hace mucho tiempo y desde que comencé a leer los Fanfics que escribías fuiste metiéndote en mis pensamientos, durante cada historia que leía fui relacionándote a ella, el nombre de usuario, el color y la forma de tu cabello, el color de tus ojos, la similitud del diminutivo en el nombre de la protagonista y el tuyo, acaricié la idea que fueran la misma persona y no me equivoqué.

Me puse en contacto con un viejo amigo y aunque no pudo descodificar tus datos reales, me dijo que Pequeña Pecosa escribía desde alguna parte de New York.

Viaje a New York días mas tarde y para mi sorpresa me encontré con Stair y Archie, y fue a través de ellos que lo descubrí todo y ...

—Eres un idiota igual que Anthony —lo interrumpió ella adivinando el resto de la historia.

—No te atrevas a compararme con él —respondió él apretando la mandíbula —no existe punto de comparación.

—Me engañaste, traicionaste mi confianza al igual que él lo hizo.

—Yo no te he engañado ni he traicio...

Ella alzó la mano para hacerlo callar.

—Ah, no! Y como le llamas al hecho de haber inventado un estúpido sorteo para escritoras de fanfics que sorpresivamente "yo" —dijo haciendo un ademan de entre comillas con sus dedos —gané y no solo uno sino cinco boletos con los gastos pagados a Viena, te has estado vistiendo de la misma manera como he descrito en mis fanfics a tu personaje —apretó los dientes e inhaló profundamente en un fracasado intento por contener el caudal de lagrimas que comenzaron a surcar de sus ojos verdes —no te atrevas siquiera a negarlo, de verdad creíste que no me había dado cuenta.

—Lo hice por amor, Candy —dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella —no sabía como acercarme a ti y fue lo único que se me ocurrió

—¡Por Amor! —dijo ella esquivando su mano —dudo mucho que conozcas el significado real de esa palabra, he seguido tu carrera sin saber que eras el mismo Terry a quien conocí años atrás, y me queda claro que eres un excelente actor, así que no vengas a decirme que no sabias como acercarte a mi, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo mucho que odio las mentiras, lo sabías y no te importó valerte de ellas.

—Tienes razón, me equivoqué y asumo mi responsabilidad, es por eso que estoy aquí, frente a ti abriendo mi corazón.

—No me interesa tu corazón —respondió ella temblando de impotencia, se sentía traicionada —no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi.

Aquellas palabras se incrustaron como dagas en el corazón del guapo actor.

—Escúchame bien Candy —comenzó a decir sujetando su brazo y obligándola a verlo —hace unos minutos me pediste que fuera yo mismo y esto es lo que soy, un hombre con defectos y virtudes que se valió de una mentira para poder estar aquí junto a la mujer que ha amado desde su juventud y a quien embromaba cada que tenía tiempo, porque no encontraba la manera ni el tiempo correcto para confesarle lo que sentía realmente.

Terry estaba dispuesto a jugar su última carta, había sentido como ella cedía al beso, la sintió temblar, sabía que en el fondo de su corazón, ella tenía miedo de abrirse al amor nuevamente y salir lastimada una vez más.

—Suéltame Terry me haces daño —dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

—Mañana es el festival de San Valentin en las calles de Venecia, esperaré por ti en el lobby del hotel, si no bajas entenderé que todo está perdido y te juro que aunque se me vaya la vida, te arrancaré de mi corazón en donde has permanecido todos estos años y jamás volveré a cruzarme en tu camino —aflojó el agarre, se dio media vuelta y la dejó sola.

Candy cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Sus amigos sin proponérselo siquiera fueron testigos de toda aquella escena.

—Candy —Annie y Patty se agacharon hasta ella.

—Ustedes lo sabían —dijo mirando a Stair y Archie.

—Perdónanos Candy —atinaron a decir ambos jóvenes.

—Vamos a la habitación Candy, llegaremos al puerto en unos minutos y debemos prepararnos para desembarcar —Patty la rodeó con sus brazos.

El corazón de Annie y Patty se estrujó al ver a Candy en aquel estado, habían pasado 6 años desde la ultima vez que la vieron así.

Sin saber que hacer o que decir, permanecieron en silencio, permitiéndole desahogarse.

Minutos mas tarde el barco llegó a tierra firme, tras desembarcar, los cinco amigos se dirigieron al hotel en donde Candy se encerró en su habitación por el resto de la tarde.

Sus amigas fueron por ella a la mañana siguiente, la invitaron a dar un paseo por la ciudad para tratar de re animarla, pero una vez más, ella se negó a salir.

Por la noche, una vez más sus amigas llegaron a su habitación y la encontraron en total oscuridad.

—Candy —Annie encendió la luz, se acercó a ella y la abrazó —no sabes cuanto nos duele verte en este estado.

—Por que me engañó —Candy comenzó a llorar en el hombro de su amiga.

—Llora Candy, desahógate —Annie acarició su espalda.

—Candy, imagino lo mal que te sientes, pero trata de entender a Terry —Patty se acercó a ella.

—¿Y quien me entiende a mi? —arremetió ella alzando la mirada.

—Amiga creo que ya es hora que dejes ir el pasado, si te duele el,hecho que Terry se haya acercado a ti con mentiras, es una clara señal que te interesa —Patty sabía que estaba siendo dura con su amiga, pero tenia que intentar hacerla entrar en razón.

Candy comenzó a sollozar.

—No sé que es lo que pasa conmigo cuando él está cerca —confesó —es todo tan extraño, algo que no sentía en carne propia desde hace tantos años, mi corazón se acelera, mi respiración se agita, mi cuerpo tiembla, mis pensamientos se aturden, y me embriaga su aroma masculino —sus sollozos aumentaron —creo que me estoy enamorando de Terry —confesó con voz temblorosa —increíble ¿verdad? —dijo limpiando sus lagrimas —Yo que tanto decía que jamás me volvería a pasar.

Annie y Patty la abrazaron para reconfortarla en esos momentos tan difíciles para ella

—Candy, ya era hora que dejaras atrás el pasado y le abrieras las puertas de tu corazón al amor y quien mejor que Terry para entrar en él, y si te soy sincera creo que has estado enamorada de él desde siempre y no te habías dado cuenta —le dijo Patty.

—Patty tiene razón Candy, tu corazón siempre lo supo pero tu razón se negaba a aceptarlo, tal vez por eso escribías esas historias de ficción tan hermosas.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos.

—Irás con nosotras al carnaval de San Valentin? —preguntó Annie.

—No —respondió ella —vayan ustedes, yo necesito estar sola y pensar que voy hacer ahora con esto que siento.

—No lo pienses tanto y actúa Candy —reconvino Patty —habla con Terry y dile lo que sientes, sé que aguardará por ti en el lobby del hotel esta noche, no te niegues ni le niegues a él la oportunidad de amar.

—No sé si tenga el valor para hacerlo.

Los ojos de Terry se entristecieron al ver a Annie y Patty llegando al lobby.

—¿Y Candy, no vendrá?

Cuando ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza, Terry se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.

—Todo se acabó antes siquiera de empezar —musitó el castaño cubriendo su rostro.

—Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma —dijo Stair —ve por ella Terry.

—Stair tiene razón Terry, ve y convéncela que es momento de mirar hacia delante —Patty lo animó.

—De acuerdo, haré mi último intento —dijo dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la habitación de ella.

Candy abrió su laptop y comenzó a leer la historia que él le había dicho días atrás era su favorita, tan sumida estaba en la lectura que no escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Terry, mi pequeño nerd, no sé cómo pasó, pero poco a poco te fuiste metiendo en mi corazón, ahora me doy cuenta que el dolor que sentí cuando vi a Anthony la ultima vez no fue por él, sino porque fue la última vez que te vi, te marchaste de mi lado cuando mas te necesitaba, sin decir una sola palabra, me hiciste tanta falta me sentí tan sola, te soñaba cada noche y despertaba cada mañana preguntándome que estaba pasando conmigo y la respuesta era tan obvia, yo me había enamorado de ti sin darme cuenta siquiera que lo había hecho, yo que tanto decía que jamas me volvería a pasar, me he enamorado de ti con desesperación y ahora no sé si tendré el valor para decírtelo frente a frente, soy una cobarde —dejó salir sus lágrimas —dime que voy hacer ahora con este amor que me mata y la vez me ha mantenido con vida todos estos años y lo he escondido entre las líneas de las historias que he escrito pensando siempre en ti...

—Vivirlo Candy —respondió Terry a espalda de ella con la voz entrecortada por el tumulto de emociones que sentía, su corazón latía a todo galope.

—¡Terry! —dijo ella en un hilo de voz —yoooo...

—No digas nada Candy, ya lo has dicho todo, ahora yo te diré la razón porque me marché aquella tarde sin despedirme de ti —dijo él poniéndose de rodillas y tomando sus manos —Yo iba no solo a declararte mi amor aquella tarde, si no que iba dispuesto a jugarme mi futuro, de tu respuesta dependía si permanecía en New York o regresaba a Londres para asumir el roll que me correspondía en la familia Grantchester, cuando me topé con él y me preguntó por ti, mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos cuando dijo que era tu prometido, me di cuenta entonces que no había oportunidad para mi, y aquella tarde al igual que a ti te pasó fue la tarde mas triste de mi vida.

Como te comenté en el barco, regresé a New York años mas tarde, sin imaginar que uno de mis sueños se cumpliría cuando menos lo esperaba, pero aún me quedaba uno sin cumplir, y creí que jamás lo cumpliría hasta hace dos meses cuando por cosas del destino, Robert llegó a mi y me comentó sobre un blog donde fans compartían fanfics, me sorprendí cuando escuché el nombre del usuario, pues era el mismo apodo que yo mismo te di, el día que nos conocimos —sonrió —yo te llamé Pequeña Pecosa y tu me llamaste Pequeño Nerd ¿lo recuerdas?

Candy asintió ..

—Desde ese día mi curiosidad aumentó y cuando llegué a casa, abrí una cuenta, seguí el perfil de Pequeña Pecosa y comencé a leer cada una de las historias, las cuales eran capaces de transportarme a lugares mágicos y me permitían imaginar que la protagonista era aquella Pequeña Pecosa que se robó mi corazón en mi juventud y se quedó con él.

No tienes idea la alegría que sentí cuando les pregunté a Stair y Archie por ti, y ellos me dijeron que seguías soltera y sin compromiso alguno, ese día supe por ellos lo que realmente pasó aquella tarde cuando creí que te había perdido para siempre, sin tenerte siquiera.

—Si te hubieras quedado un poco mas de tiempo te habrías enterado de lo que pasó luego —Candy cerró los ojos y los recuerdos de aquella tarde vinieron a su mente —Mientras escuchaba lo que decía, alguien me llamó y me alejé un poco, cuando regresé iba dispuesta a perdonarlo, yo ya no lo amaba y estaba segura de ello, quería cerrar ese ciclo en mi vida y comenzar de nuevo, darme la oportunidad de amar y ser amada, pero él estaba en una llamada telefónica con ella, diciéndole que la amaba y que pronto regresaría a Chicago, —apretó la mandíbula —me invadió la rabia, porque, ¿como era posible que minutos atrás estaba rogándome que lo perdonara y que le diera una oportunidad y solo bastó que me alejara unos minutos para llamarla a ella? —la ira fue mas fuerte que la razón, yo traía en mis manos un botiquín de primeros auxilios que acababan de darme, lo golpeé tan fuerte en la cabeza que cayó al suelo y le grite lo mucho que lo odiaba y lo despreciable que era, de no haber sido por Annie y Patty que se acercaron y me llevaron con ellas, lo hubiera seguido golpeando hasta cansarme, te busqué para refugiarme en tus brazos pero ya no estabas, te habías ido sin despedirte siquiera, la ira invadió mis entrañas y desde ese día juré que no volvería a enamorme de nadie, que todos los hombres eran iguales y que ninguno merecía una sola lágrima mía porque al final todos me traicionaban.

—Candy, no te niegues ni me niegues la oportunidad de demostrarte que el amor es un sentimiento real que puedes vivir en tu vida diaria y no en las fantasías de un historia de ficción, permíteme mostrártelo —Yo te amo Candy, y siempre has permanecido en cada rincón de mi corazón, cada película que he protagonizado lo he hecho imaginando que tu eres la actriz principal, e imaginado que son tus labios los que beso en cada escena de amor, e invocado tu rostro cada vez que debía declarar mi amor detrás de una cámara, he buscado tus ojos, tus pecas en el rostro de cada protagonista.

—Terry, tengo miedo —musitó ella.

—No temas, amor mío, yo cuidaré de ti, sé lo mucho que sufriste en el pasado y estoy dispuesto a transformar cada lágrima y recuerdo amargo en una sonrisa y en el mejor de los recuerdos.

—Enséñame a amar nuevamente.

—Ya lo haces Candy, es cuestión que dejes que ése sentimiento fluya.

—Ayúdame —suplicó.

Terry se puso de pie y la ayudó a que ella hiciera lo mismo, acarició con ternura el rostro bañado en lagrimas, acercó sus labios y bebió cada una de aquellas gotas saladas que surcaban sin control alguno, descendió hasta llegar a los labios de ella, rozó estos de manera suave.

—Te amo Candy —susurró al tiempo que sus labios comenzaron a moverse.

Adquiriendo vida propia, las manos de Candy rodearon el cuello masculino y poco a poco fue uniéndose a aquel beso.

La joven sintió como el último cerrojo que resguardaba su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y pegó su cuerpo al de él.

Al sentir su respuesta, una parte de la anatomía de Terry despertó de tal manera que creyó que rompería la cremallera de su pantalón.

—Candy, debemos detenernos ahora o no seré capaz de hacerlo luego —musitó él pegado a sus labios con la voz entre cortada.

—No quiero que lo hagas Terry —respondió ella con la respiración agitada —quiero hacer realidad contigo las escenas de amor que plasmé en cada una de mis historias donde sin darme cuenta tu eras el verdadero protagonista.

—¿Estas segura? Porque una vez que crucemos esa linea no habrá marcha atrás.

—Completamente —respondió ella arqueando su cuerpo y ofreciéndole a él que hiciera con ella todo cuanto quisiera.

Los labios de Terry besaron el blanco cuello de ella y poco a poco descendieron hasta el nacimiento de sus senos en donde se detuvo, alzó la mirada para pedir su aprobación, la cual obtuvo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

El camisón que servía como única barrera cayó al piso.

Terry se apartó un poco para contemplar su cuerpo, quería grabar en su memoria, cada línea, cada detalle y guardarlo como el mas preciado tesoro.

Candy se acercó a él y de manera lenta, comenzó a desabrochar cada botón de la camisa de él, de manera suave, acarició su torso desnudo, provocando con aquel inocente toque que Terry gimiera de placer, sus manos eran una especie de fuego que lo estaba consumiendo lentamente.

Las manos de ella bajaron hasta el pantalón de el, el broche cedió al igual que lo hizo la cremallera.

Cuando la prenda cayó, Terry sacó uno a uno sus pies para quedar así liberado completamente, vistiendo únicamente su ropa interior al igual que ella.

Si decir una sola palabra, el guapo actor la alzó en brazo y caminó con ella hasta la cama, se sentó en esta y colocó a Candy a horcajadas entre sus piernas, deslizó sus manos desde los hombros de ella hasta la mitad de su espalda donde se detuvo y soltó los broches de su sostén.

Sus ojos azules resplandecieron como dos inmensas llamaradas al ver la perfección de aquellos dos hermosos montes blancos, los cuales comenzó a estimular uno a uno primero con sus manos y luego con su lengua.

Candy retorcía su cuerpo ante tanto placer, provocando que la entrepierna de él creciera a su punto máximo.

—Candy, has hecho esto antes —preguntó él luego de desnudarla y desnudarse completamente.

—No —respondió ella con el rostro sudoroso —es mi primera vez.

La entrepierna de Terry dio un saltito de alegría al saberse el primero en explorar aquel cuerpo.

—Sabes que por muy húmeda que estés te dolerá ¿verdad?

—Lo sé —respondió ella —y estoy preparada para soportarlo, porque sé que pasará pronto —besó sus labios —hazlo —susurró en su oido.

—Aférrate a mi y no te sueltes, lo haré rápido para que el dolor pase pronto.

Terry alzó las caderas y en una envestida entró completamente en ella

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó al sentir el temblor en su cuerpo.

—Ya está pasando —respondió ella dejando salir dos lagrimas contenidas ante la punzada de dolor.

—Perdóname por lastimarte —limpió sus lagrimas con sus labios.

—Descuida, sé que si hubiera estado en tus manos evitarme este pequeño dolor, lo habrías hecho, pero es parte de la naturaleza y sé perfectamente que solo dolerá la primera vez —respondió ella al tiempo que movía sus caderas debajo de él indicándole que el dolor había pasado.

Terry comenzó a moverse en el interior de ella, entraba y salía lentamente, dándole el tiempo necesario a que el cuerpo de ella se acostumbrara a su ritmo.

Las caderas de Candy comenzaron a moverse al compás que el marcaba, mientras el salía, ella iba a su encuentro.

Las envestidas de él comenzaron a ser mas violentas, Candy sintió que se partía en mil pedazos, el climax llegó a ella, arrastrándola a aquel maravilloso lugar el cual conocía solo a travez de sus escritos mas no en la vida real.

—Terry —dijo ella entre jadeos.

—Candy —respondió el envistiéndola una vez mas antes de explotar dentro de ella llenándola por completo con su simiente.

Permanecieron unidos por unos segundos hasta que ambos se recuperaron.

—Te Amo Terry, siempre lo hice sin darme cuenta, en el pasado llegaste a mi cuando mas te necesitaba y ahora años mas tarde vuelves a mi para devolverme mi corazón el cual te llevaste aquella tarde.

—Te Amo Candy, has sido la única dueña de mi corazón, tu y solo tu has sido y serás mi Pequeña Pecosa, mi segundo y el mas importante sueño alcanzado —besó sus labios —sigue escribiendo esas maravillosas historias, y si algún día te falta inspiración yo estaré ahí junto a ti, para ayudarte a que la inspiración regrese a ti, pondremos en práctica en la comodidad de nuestra recámara lo que desees plasmar en letras.

Aquellas palabras fueron mas que suficientes para que la llama que comenzaba a disiparse se encendiera de nuevo.

Fin

_**Nota...**_

—_**Hemos llegado al final de esta historia, y les confieso hay mucho de mi aquí, pero no entraré en detalles para no romper la magia y que todo quede en la imaginación de cada una de ustedes.**_

—_**No escribiré Epílogo en esta historia, se quedará así, tal cual **__**;)**_

_**Feliz día de San Valentin**_


End file.
